place_to_call_homefandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Bligh
Olivia "Livvy" Bligh is the British wife of James Bligh. Through illegal means, Olivia is the adoptive mother of Georgie Bligh and the biological mother of a stillborn child. Through her marriage to James, she is the daughter-in-law of George Bligh and his late first wife Elaine Bligh. Olivia is also the adoptive sister-in-law of Anna Poletti who is really James' cousin which makes Anna Olivia's cousin-in-law. Finally, Olivia is also the granddaughter-in-law of Elizabeth Bligh. Biography Series 1 Whilst sailing back from England following her recent marriage to James Bligh, Olivia is upset by her husband's obvious unhappiness. Anna Poletti dances with Olivia, which cheers Olivia up slightly. When Olivia arrives at Ash Park for the first time she is still upset that James seems to be unhappy about marrying her. Olivia becomes depressed but again Anna steps in and takes Olivia to lunch with one of the local farmers. Unknown to Olivia, the farmers' son Gino Poletti is actually Anna's secret lover. After this Olivia's marriage to James begins to improve when he tells her that he is willing to try harder, Olivia finds she is pregnant. However, the relationship hits the rocks again when Olivia finds that James is actually a homosexual. This disgusts Olivia and after finding this out Olivia tells James that she is going to Sydney in order to work out what she wants. James's grandmother Elizabeth Bligh is the only other person who knows the truth about James and he goes to her for advice . Realising that if Olivia thinks about what she wants then James would have lost her forever, Elizabeth begs Olivia to remain at Ash Park. Olivia agrees reluctantly to stay. When Elizabeth tells Olivia that she only made James marry her to protect him from scandal, this touches Olivia as it shows that Elizabeth cares for James. Yet Olivia is still upset about her marriage, when Elizabeth suffers a heart attack Olivia bitterly tells James that she hopes that Elizabeth will die. This shocks and disgusts James, however when Regina Bligh arrives Elizabeth is able to invite Olivia to the hospital through Regina. Olivia is reluctant to go still harboring a deep hatred form Elizabeth yet she eventually goes to the hospital, the two settle some of their differences but Olivia still deeply dislikes Elizabeth. ]] When George Bligh decides to host a business reception for the Japanese government Olivia finally properly forgives James for everything and tell him that the past is the past, Olivia laughs with her husband whilst at the party and also tells James that she dislikes Regina Bligh. With their marriage being slightly repaired Olivia and James decide they must move to Sydney, and before they leave properly Olivia forgives Elizabeth and the two become friends. While in Sydney James tells Olivia that he is going to try to change his sexuality through shock treatment. Olivia is touched by James's words and finally tells James that she will always support him. Series 2 Olivia becomes increasingly distressed at the brutality of the treatment being inflicted on James. Olivia befriends Andrew Swanson who she invites to Sarah and George's engagement party at Ash Park. Olivia returns to Sydney where she is horrified to learn that the doctor supervising James's treatment, Dr. Milsen, no longer wants Olivia to visit James. This leads Olivia to call on her now friend Elizabeth Bligh to try to visit James. Elizabeth is concerned that James has been so heavily sedated. The two are talked around by Dr. Milsen but Olivia is still very worried about James's treatment. Whilst at Ash Park Carolyn Bligh asks Olivia how the treatment is going thinking it was for Olivia, When Olivia tells Carolyn the treatment was for James not her Carolyn is horrified as she suggested Dr. Milsen because he specialises in women's causes not men's and this is why the treatment has been to horrid. Carolyn tells Olivia that she must take James away from the hospital, Olivia is very worried and quickly rushes to the hospital where, with the help of Sarah Adams, she saves James from the brutal treatment. With James now back at Ash Park he and Olivia become closer than ever, and Olivia learns that the only thing that kept James going during the treatment was the thought of becoming a father with Olivia. ]] Yet catastrophe strikes when Olivia doesn't feel any movement from the baby. Worried, Olivia secretly visits a doctor where she learns that her baby has died. Olivia is distraught at this fact and fears that if she tells James she will lose him again. At Prudence Swanson's party later Olivia confides this secret to her now close friend Andrew Swanson, and Andrew hatches a plan that could solve Olivia's problem. Olivia visits Andrew in Sydney and he tells her his plan. Andrew will find an unwed mother with an imminent delivery and when this unwed mother goes into labour Olivia will get the baby to raise as her own. Olivia is shocked at the possible deception and at first objects to Andrew's plan, but after some thought decides to go through with it. Olivia then pretends to go into labour and Andrew drives her to hospital where she gets her fake son. Olivia truly loves the baby but feels torn between keeping James safe and ignorant or hurting him by deceiving him. Series 3 Olivia and James's marriage is going better than ever despite the deception, however despite their marriage happiness disaster strikes when George Bligh is shot. While everyone else goes to the Sydney hospital a new maid turns up at Ash park and Olivia hires her when she is able to calm the baby. Later on when Olivia and James decide they want a family portrait done, Olivia asks Carolyn Bligh for a suggestion of an artist as Carolyn knows a lot of artists from the city. Carolyn suggest Lloyd Ellis Parker, when Lloyd arrives Olivia has her first sitting and the two grow closer. They do this by Lloyd taking Olivia on a motorbike ride around Ash Park, yet Olivia worries that she may have given Lloyd the wrong impression. That night there is a card party at Ash Park to boost George's political career. Olivia creeps off from the party and goes to the ground men's quarter of Ash Park where Lloyd is staying, yet while there Lloyd passionately kisses Olivia. Olivia then dreams about Lloyd and the next morning Olivia goes on a ride where Lloyd catches up with her on his motorbike. Olivia then tells James that she feels uncomfortable around Lloyd. Olivia then goes to the ground men's quarters to see Lloyd after having a sexual dream about him the night before; Olivia then kisses Lloyd at the quarters and engages in oral sex with him, Olivia is then disgusted by what she has done and leaves. Yet James discovers Olivia's affair when he goes for his sitting and finds a nude portrait of Olivia. James is furious and storms up to Ash Park with the paintings of Olivia naked, he then shouts at Olivia. This terrifies Olivia and she begins to cry feeling so horrible because of what she has done, when James then leaves for Sydney she begins to weep alone. Olivia then worries that James has gone to Henry Fox and has made love to him as the two have become too close for her liking, she arrives at Fox's house and finds her worst nightmare is a reality. She storms away from the house and in horror she dashes back to Ash Park. When she arrives back at Ash park Olivia finds a alter from Lloyd saying he will never forget her, in light of this Olivia decides to run away from Ash Park and start a new life with Lloyd. Olivia packs a bag and takes baby Georgie with her, Olivia then hugs Rose and takes a taxi to start a new life with Lloyd. In horror James returns to Ash Park and finds Olivia has abducted Georgie, in disgust he rushes to try and find his baby. Category:Characters